212217
by Hayven AY
Summary: I am 212217,and this is where my adventure story began.


Prologue

A masked girl panting hardly,trying to find way out from the black suit were full of cut and blood,few bullet plant in her throw a bomb smoke to the door,trying to buy time so she can find way escape from the labouratory .Holding her weapon case on her left her other hand is AK-47,she already run out of ammo supplies is in her weapon case,it'll take time to open her not expecting that she gonna need many ammo for this her,it is just another simple mission,all she had to do is sneak in-find and kill that old man-sneak out.

BANG!

Another bullet shot her left shoulder.

"Damn it"she cursed,her vision began to get a little spun around quickly, throwing her AK-47,aiming at the one that nearby to his head,the man is out before he hit the floor ."Dont get asleep,we'll make it out from here."she mumbled quietly to herself and keep repeating those word again and again as she continue her effort to ran without looking running to the room in front of her,another bullet shot her lower her grenade from her pocket and quickly throw a another grenade to her shooter.

Take that you bastard!

BBOOOMM!

*FLASHBACK*

The door storm open,a mad sky blue-hair girl rush into the office.A pair of blue eyes glaring at the men before her.

"Mission again!"

"I promise this is your last mission"the black-hair guy infront her calmly replies.

"Yeah you've said that before and before my last 5th mission,I'm sick of your broken promises!You said you will set me free if I finish my family debt to you!It was written in the agreement between you and my parents!"the girl nearly shouted,her pale face turn into red as she try to control her anger.

"Calm down my dear,no need to shout.I promise this is your last this mission and you can go wherever you want" he said while handing a file to the continued "Eliminate those guy and you are free to go".

"This is the last time I'll trust you with your promises"she reply as her anger began to calm down.

" Mark my word, gonna be your last this I'll tell you more about your family."

The girl eyes soften"Really?Thank you Ken.I really appreciate 's no words can describe how thankful I feel right now"she said while giving the piercing guy a short hug which returned by him.

A pair of dark brown eyes watching the girl in his embrace,"Well-"he said while raffling the girl blue continued "My proposal will always opened for you".The girl playfully push the guy"Ken,I already told you hundreds time.I just want to start new life and find new adventure out can give the job to someone else that more skilled than me."

Ken just shrugged "Yeah..I know.I just remind you,in case maybe you changed your mind later ". "Okay,I'll keep it in my mind..I better get ready for this mission,goodbye Ken."she said bowing before making her way to the soon she out of his office,Ken press his intercom dialing a certain number.

"Elimination 212217..Prepare.."

*END FLASHBACK*

It turns out that the mission was a has alert the security earlier before she she successfully sneak in to the labouratory ,there's almost hundred people were waiting for her more specificly,waiting to tear her may be one of the top skilled and trainer agent,but she's not prepare being ambush by nearly hundred others skilled what she being brief about the mission ,all she had to do is sneak in into the labouratory,find and kill the old men name Tsukiko,who known as main pillars of the experiment creating a time-travel not that she believe it,there's no such a time-travel things. It is impossible.

Her vision getting more blurry,she use her last energy to kick the locked door infront of she get inside the room,she scanned around her,all she can see is blurry light,she look at the corner of the room where the brightest light thinking twice,she ran as fast she can into the source of the light that she assume as the way out. Throwing her last grenade as she began jump to the light.

"BOOOMMM!"

'Don't sleep,don't sleep,stay awake' she mumbled repeatly to herself while she try to fight the eyes lid feel really heavy as she watch the white light began to swirl and the white shattered like a broken glass and all she can see is darkness.

"-the big explosion at the labouratory .No one survived from the were many bodies found almost unrecognized from the cause of explosion still under is all news for tune at us to keep update-".

Ken shut off the televisyen "Such a waste of beauty,she think she can ran from girl,if I can't have you,then no others grateful that I finally let you re-unite with the rest of your parents." he smirk as he watch the picture of a girl smiling blue haired girl with pair of light blue eyes in his hand slowly burning into ashes. -

Chapter 1 : Where am I ?

The first thing she notice as she slowly try to open her eyes is the pain in her body.

_Am I dying?_

Its hurt like try to open her eyes only to meet the bright light of the forced herself to sit and scanned the area around her,all she can see is tree.

_Is this heaven?Why I still feel the pain?Where's my mask?_

She try to recalled my last memories before end up getting ,mission,ambush,light and explosion.

Still can't put it together how she end up getting last thing she remember is when she ran into the bright light.

_Had I made out there alive?Where am I now and how I end up here?If this is heaven,why is no one picking up me here?Where is the angel?If this is hell,where is fire?Uhh…Too much thinking make my head hurts.I need a pain did i put my pain killer?...My weapon case!_

Looking around for her black case,she find the case just right behind grabbed the case,press a code to open the case and grab the pain killer waiting the effect of the drug,she lie down while looking at the blue as the cloud slowly drifted once in her life,she feel peaceful and blue-haired girl didn't care if she never knew or remember anything about her family,didn't even care if her own parents trade her for they debt,didn't care about how miserable she look with hair and body that full of blood right now.

_I just don't care about anything right now._

Whole 17 years life were spent doing training and worked for had time to enjoy her ,Its feel like the clouds is slowly carrying her problem eyes lid began to feel heavy and it is slowly drifted her to darkness.

_I am 212217,and this is where my adventure story began._

Awake for the second time,she found herself laying on the very comfortable soft mattress.

_Soft mattress? _

The blue-eyes girl quickly snapped open her eyes,only to see a black hair with pale skin guy is staring at charcoal meet light blue eyes.

She jumped "W-who are you?".He tilted his head and smile"My name is Sai and yours?".She just shrugged"Mine's 212217."He raised an eyebrow questioning but she just ignored it.212217 is the code name were given by Ken to excuse himself,talking about going to called the doctor.

_Doctor?So is this hospital?_

She took the chance to looked around the room .All she can see is mattress,white blanket,white curtain,even the clothes she wear now is is this Sai?How she end up here?

"Arghhh..This is so confusing.."she murmured to herself while looking at her current has clean up and changed her up and ran her finger through her loose hair.

Blue hair,blue eyes,pale skin

Her appreance were a little bit eyes isn't really a problem,some people will say that she is white people hybrid. But her hair?how often you'll see people with sky-blue hair?People always mistaken her hair were if she tell them that it is natural,they'll shot her disbelieving not 100% what that she have been told,they were having an experiment on about combining genetic,not that she really said that her hair used to be black and her eyes used to be chocolate brown,just like her parents.

Her parents.

She never actually remember anything about only thing she knew about them is they were dead 8 years cause of death ?Involved in a road accidents due to drunk don't really mad actually at them for what they've done to least while working with Ken,she can pay her parents debt and perform her duty as a child even to parents that she dont remember anything her,it is honor for her because she just can't really hate still her parents,the one that given birth to her.

Her thought were cut when the door opened and a group of people came recognized Sai one of are two blond,a boy and a..lady,a grey haired guy with mask and a girl with pink hair.

At least I am not the only one with weird hair colour here

"Who are you?Where am i?"she asked,directing the question to the blond lady infront of her .

"You are now at the Konoha name is Tsunade and they're Team 7" she pointed at the group beside added "They found you badly injured and unconscious near the Forest of Death-"

Tsunade words was cut by the blond boy,whos suddenly jumped into infront of her.

"I am the one who found you first,my name is Uzumaki Naruto!Believe it!

_Konoha?Forest of Death?Where actually is this place?How I end up here?Seriously,thinking about all this is really giving me a headache._

"Naruto BAKA!You're too loud!" the pink haired girl yelled while sending apologetic smile to just shook her head before turning back into the her "You already know Naruto and Sai,that is Haruno Sakura"she said pointed the pink haired girl before added "And beside her,the masked one is Hatake Kakashi,their teacher."

_What with the masked?_

She nodded akwardly "Oh..Uhm..Thanks and hi?My name is 212217,I got a few ques-"

"WHAT!But that is not a name,it is a number!How can you used number as your name?What should I called you?212217-chan?" Naruto burst out..again..She see Sakura eyes twitch and one second later,Naruto was on the wall,being punched by Sakura.

Woahh..Girls power,I wonder is she agent as well like me?

"Or just call me Aoi?..Yeah…Just Aoi."

name given by her blue hair and blue eyes,Ken said it suit means is also hidden name behind her code name.2-B 12-L 21-U 7-E, Ken called her using that name,but right now she suddenly had a urge of feeling that she want to be called by name not by number.

_Thanks to that blond boy ? _

After almost an hour they Q & A learn that place is called Hidden village of Leaf,it is also a ninja village. Of course she believe about ninja part,she'd fought ninja several time on her her,they're very interesting fight using weapon like Shuriken and Katana,also were very tricky people,always hiding their weapon behind they nearly died in a fought with a group of ninja,she start to study a bit about about few of their weapon,their trick and way to used called it survival need to one step ahead before enemies.

It confused her how in earth she end up is really the bright light about?She try to not thinking much about in her deep heart,she glad because at least now she free from much as she loves the fighting and adventure things,she really hate it when it cames to assassination ,when it come to the innocent people like she cries after killing those innocent soul,they know mission is a mission,don't ever let emotion get always mention she is his perfect much as she hates being called 'weapon',she only can nodded and plaster a fake smile on her face.

When she told Tsunade that she's from Tokyo,she looked a bit confused,she said she never heard place named 'Tokyo' when Tsunade assumed that Aoi was lost and she only feeling shocked from the new information received about her whereabout also got to know that Tsunade is village leader or what they called 'Hokage'.She was interrupted by Naruto several time,saying about he gonna be the next Hokage and followed by his trademark work(believe it!).Sakura with honoured will knocked his head while yelling something like 'too loud' or 'shut up'.Sai seems like the quiet type of their Q & A session,he seems busy sketching something on his masked teacher also seems like a quiet type of people,all he'd do is reading the his little orange book and sometimes giggling and being shot dirty look by Sakura.

_I wonder what is this book about.._

"So what are you going to do now?"Tsunade asked.

Aoi just shrugged "I don't know,I'm on planning to started a new life when suddenly this thing happens."

"New life?"

"Yes..After finishing my last job,all my debt should be fully amortized and I'll be free in no time-"

"What debt?"

_Okay..I think I talk to much_

"Family debt" is Aoi short reply,not wanting to talk more about the topic.

'What debt is she talking about?What job?Free from what?'Tsunade thought,there are so many question in her mind but quickly dismissed because its seem the blue haired girl didn't really like to talk about the she just nodded.'I can ask her later'she thought ,a crazy idea poped into Aoi mind.

"canistayhere..?"

"Excuse me?"

"Umm..Can I stay here?I mean,its not like I've anywhere to go right now.I already finish my debt and was planning on starting new uhh.. maybe Konoha is a good start? "She said nervously.

_Oh my..What if they don't accept me here?_

Tsunade were about to answer her when Naruto suddenly burst out again.

"But what about your family?Your parents?Aren't you gonna miss them?"

"They're dead,Uzumaki-san"

_Didn't I a bit little bit harsh to him?_

He gasped for a second before repeatly apologies,as Sakura began to yelled at him while their teacher looked at them for a second and continue reading his orange book. Aoi just smiled watching the scene before her.

_They had a weird way to show their friendship_

So here is she now,infront of Sakura agreed to let her staying at the for now,because she haven't find permanent place stay yet,Sakura had offered Aoi to stay at her she know it is also their way to keep watch or aware they're not fully trusted her yet.

"Um , you so much for your hospitality.I promise that I won't be a burden"Aoi managed to cut the akward silence between them as Sakura opened the door and Aoi entered behind her.

"Just call me Sakura ,No need for the are now friend,right?"

_Friends?_

Aoi can't help but speak out loud her never had friends she consider Ken as her friends,but most of the time he is her master,the one whose control all her activity and never had time to socialize,except for she free from any mission,she'll be locked inside the big house and spending her time training or doing research.

Sakura gasped "You never had friends before?".She only nodded "Well I never had time to, I was busy whether with training or doing mission-"

"Mission?Training?Are you a ninja too?"

"No,I'm not a ninja,but I can fight..a little."

"Oh"she added"We can spar sometimes,you know?"."Sure,but I hope you didn't disappointed because I'm not good as you are .Umm..Sakura?"Aoi asked,a little nervous.

"Yes?"

"Do you still want to befriend with me if you know I had ever killed people?"

Sakura seems lost in thought for a moment,then she looked back at Aoi .

"Do you kill people for fun?"

"NO!Of course not,I'm just doing my mission."

"We are even I am to judge you,Aoi-san "Sakura said as she recalled her fight with added "Sometimes we had to make decision,killed or to be killed-,Now,let's get you out from those clothes first."Aoi watch herself still in hospital bowed to Sakura "Thanks again Sakura-san."


End file.
